The Bad Guys Always Win
by Be Obscene
Summary: Sky High is owned by Vought Inc. Miss Powers is tasked by them to keep their star pupil Gwen Grayson in line and also dish out some punishment from time to time. Gritty and smutty with a bit of fluff. Gwen/Layla.
1. Chapter 1

**Based in part on Disney's superhero film Sky High and the dark gritty superhero show The Boys I decided to write a little something about the girls of Sky High learning what it really takes to be a crime fighter. This story I expect will turn some readers away. This is purely fantasy fiction. Will contain sexual content and get very vulgar at times. Gwen/Layla smut. Enjoy.**

In 1955 Sky High was created by Vought International to train and supervise up and coming superheroes. A high school that floated above the clouds, taking its title literally. Many great heroes spent their teenage years there learning to protect the public and control and master their abilities. Of course this learning centre was unknown to the general public and kept under wraps for obvious reasons...

**PRESENT DAY**

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"SLUT!"

Seniors, Layla Williams and Gwen Grayson were fighting in the cafeteria. This was unlike both girls seeing that Layla was a pacifist and known tree hugger, Gwen was a very preppy girl, a sort of stuck up goody two shoes. But alas this was high school and like it or not some girls fought with the best of them.

Gwen yanked at Layla's pigtails. Layla kicked Gwen to the floor. They both fell on each other and rolled around while the entire student body crowded around them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all chanted.

"BREAK IT UP!"

Everyone stood out of the way of Coach Boomer. Both girls were still on the ground only now they were very weakly hitting each other. With his sonic boom he shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both covered their ears in pain. He grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them along. "That's detention. Come on, ladies. The rest of you as you were!"

Gwen and Layla continued shoving and hitting each other. Boomer did his best seperating the two.

* * *

Principal Powers sat in her office listening to instructions from one of the Vought higher ups. To Vought, Gwen Grayson was their new star, their messiah, the next big thing. Powers knew of her little blow up with Layla but didn't want them to know, she had to contain Gwen ' good girl image.

"How is she developing?" A very handsome, brawny voice asked.

"Quite well. She still has one of the highest scores on the government testing and well you've seen her triathlon videos how many times?"

"I meant...," he laughed.

Miss Powers laughed, knowing what he meant, "Oh her tits? Gotta be double D's by now they grew like crazy after March break and hey just happened to notice...spectacular ASS."

"Excellent. Still the beautiful all American girl."

"Yes. She still has that charm. We just have to make sure Will Stronghold doesn't knock her up before graduation."

"We have ways of making him keep it in his pants. That's our girl and he has to realize that."

"Mhmm."

"Where is she now, Miss Powers?"

"Uh..."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. She um...got detention."

"Really? Our Gwen? This has to be her first time."

"Yes."

"Do you have video?"

"I'll send you the live feed."

Powers connected him to the live video she was streaming on her laptop. Gwen and Layla sat a few rows of desks away from each other in the detention room. Both looking as fumed as could be, unable and unwilling to look in the other's direction.

"Oh wow. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. Who is the other girl?"

"That's Layla Williams. She has the ability to communicate and control plants. Her best friend is Will Stronghold so my guess is these two had a stupid fight over him."

He laughed, genuinely amused by this high school drama, "She controls nature while Gwen controls technology. It's an interesting clash...I like it. Maybe we can work that angle."

"Just so you know they are far from friends."

"Well we can make them anything we want now can't we, Miss Powers?"

She laughed sinisterly, "I guess you are right about that."

"Can you call them into your office, please?"

"My office? You want to discipline them?"

"Let's have some fun," he chuckled.

"Ok but..."

"What's wrong?"

Principal Powers had very flexible morals but she was cautious when it came to her job. "I...I mean what would you want them to do?"

"Just relax ok?" He chuckled some more, "You won't feel bad. I know some certain rich folks that love to be entertained. Do this and I can promise you a lot more than your usual school board salary."

"Hm mm," Powers leaned back in her chair, "What if they refuse?"

He said optimistically, "You have the power, Miss Powers."

She sneered, "I guess you're right...what do you want them to do?"

* * *

Ten minutes later the two troublemakers were sitting across from her. Gwen elbowed Layla when she thought she was too close. Layla gave her the snottiest look.

"So...you girls certainly didn't pass the Becdyl test did you?"

"Huh?" Gwen tilted her head at her like a moron.

"This isn't about Will!" Layla exclaimed.

"Far from it," said Gwen, flipping her hair, "It was about you and your jealousy towards me! You are such a loser!"

"Ladies. Settle," Principal Powers said firmly, "Now I get it. I was young once. But you need to control yourselves."

"She started it!" Layla whined.

"You started it!" Gwen cried.

"Liar!"

"Skank!"

"That's enough!" The older woman was about ready to strangle both of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Now it's clear that both of you must be punished for this non -superhero like behaviour."

Layla and Gwen glared at each other.

"But we're already serving detention," Layla said, a strained look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, duh!" Gwen interjected.

"Yes but that's only a small piece...you see you uh girls have never been in real trouble so you must face consequences."

"What?" Layla asked, confused.

"Excuse me?" Gwen frowned.

"Yes you see if I go easy on you two. Sky High's highest achieving students then everyone would think we're being too soft and picking favourites."

Layla's ears perked up, "I'm one of Sky High's highest achievers?"

"As if," Gwen groaned.

"It's true," Miss Powers smirked.

Layla looked to Gwen and shrugged, "I mean I guess it kind of makes sense. We shouldn't be treated any different than anyone else we should all be treated fairly. What's our punishment, Miss Powers?"

"Well I think I know how you feel about corpral punishment, Layla. But I'm going to need both of you to bend over the desk and receive a spanking."

Both Layla and Gwen ' s faces sank at the same time, their eyes buldged and their jaws opened wide. They did a double take at each other and Miss Powers.

"Y-you can't be serious."

"This is a joke right?"

"No joke, ladies. I'm afraid this is protocol here."

"That can't be right," Layla could feel her ass sore already.

"Well I refuse," Gwen folded her arms in disgust.

Miss Powers smiled smugly, "Then you will be expelled. Both of you."

Both girls had never felt more sick, this was like telling them they had seconds to live.

"You...you can't do that!" Layla freaked.

"There's no way!"

"Girls everything we do here is legal. You're both 18 now and must expect consequences in this adult world."

"I'll tell my parents about this," Gwen glared at the unphased Principal.

"You can do whatever you want, dear, I'm not making you do anything."

"You can't expel me. That would ruin me!" Gwen was leaning over the desk, almost like she was ready to bite her face off.

"Miss Powers, surely there's something else we could do," Layla said, trying to think logically.

"I'm afraid not," Miss Powers said all matter of fact.

Gwen was beyond livid, who did this woman think she was? "So you're going to slap us on the ass on your desk like some weirdo?"

"Oh no no no, Gwen. I'm going to sit right here and you two are going to spank each other."

Layla was aghast.

"Wait, really?" Gwen wasn't sure what to say to that but she liked that idea. Spanking Layla? Hilarious! "Ok. Cool."

"WHAT?" Layla snapped.

"Come on let's just get this over with so I can get home, Layla! Unlike you I have a life!"

Layla held onto herself and paced around in a circle, unsure what to do. Miss Powers and Gwen were waiting. Finally she let out a sigh and said, "Fine!"

Layla parked herself in front of the desk. She bent over presenting her denim butt to an amused Gwen.

"Miss Grayson, would you do the honour?" Miss Powers motioned to the mean girl who had that spark of deviance in her eye.

"With pleasure, Miss Powers," Gwen said, cracking her fingers.

Layla rolled her eyes, tired of the anticipation; Gwen would never let her hear the end of it. "Can we please get this over with?"

"When I'm good and ready, Williams," Gwen mocked. She teased with her hand, holding it back and bringing it forward but stopping just before the impact.

"OH! OH! Wait for it!"

"OOOHHHH!" Both Gwen and Miss Powers teased.

"Wham!"

SLAP!

"Ugh!" Layla grunted. Not as bad as she thought but still humiliating. Gwen gave her a good ten slaps before Miss Powers told her it was enough.

Gwen bent over and whispered in Layla's ear, "How'd you like that bitch?"

Layla stood up, holding onto her butt with both hands. Man that stung.

"I bet if we took a look right now her ass would be as her hair," Gwen joked.

"Ok, that's enough. Your turn, young lady."

Gwen gulped.

"That's right," Layla sneered, "Time for you to face justice."

Gwen reluctantly bent over the desk, her pink skirt just barely covering her satin white panties.

Miss Powers smiled down at the girl, "Think of it this way. It's all part of your training. You won't be able to save the day on good looks alone."

Layla laughed, hungry for revenge; for a girl that didn't believe in violence she sure was looking forward to dishing it out right now. She even teased Gwen the same way she did to her.

"Wait for it...wait for it...BOOM!"

SMACK!

Gwen cringed. The first time. After that every hit brought a chill up her spine. There was this adrenaline rush that took through her whole body. Miss Powers could see the huge smile on her face she failed to hide.

"Bad girl!" Layla cackled with delight, smacking her some more. That's when Gwen startled giggling. Layla stopped, shocked, "Are you enjoying this?"

Gwen wiggled her butt a little, "Maybe."

Layla scoffed angrily and looked to the 'adult' in the room for assistance, "Miss Powers!"

"Oh, Layla, don't whine just try a little harder."

"Yeah, Layla," Gwen said, looking back at her, "Try a little harder."

Layla, furious, tried everything to get the girl to squirm but nothing seemed to work. She gave a couple good slaps, backhanded and even grabbing and squeezing as hard as she could. Of course with a super babe like Gwen, Miss Powers knew there had to be a secret weapon. She handed Layla an old paddle from behind her desk.

Layla was mortified but knew she had little choice; besides this was Gwen Grayson at her mercy and that was a tough thing to pass up. She looked angrily down at Gwen and back to the big wooden paddle. She smiled evilly. Readied her hand with the paddle and...

"Ah! Hey! What the..."

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

Miss Powers applauded Layla's actions. Layla hid her laughter once Gwen very slowly stood back up and faced her.

"Bravo, girls. I'd say take a seat but you won't be sitting for a while."

"So...no one's going to know about any of this right?" Layla asked hesitantly.

Miss Powers stretched her arms out menacingly, "I can promise you nothing that happened here today will leave this room," she winked at the hidden security camera on the ceiling.

"Good," said Gwen weakly, "So we're done. No more detention or anything?"

"Ooh hahaha Hphm, " Miss Powers laughed strangely, "I'm afraid we're just getting started."

Gwen and Layla exchanged a perplexed look.

**More to come! It won't all be spanking there will be a lot more fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Layla and Gwen aren't out of trouble in fact these two goody two shoes are going to learn a thing or two about friendship. Involves sexual content and some dark themes. Thank you for reading!**

The girls looked at Miss Powers at the same time, the same dopey, slack jawed face. Miss Powers laughed at how this news both surprised and scared them. He was right she did have all 'The Power'.

"But what else is there?" Layla whined.

"Miss Powers please...," Gwen cringed and held her right butt cheek firmly.

"You two are at odds. You seriously could've hurt each other today..."

"I think she did," Layla said, rubbing her back side.

"I don't mean that you claud!"

Layla was appalled, no adult spoke like that to her before and a principal of all people? Gwen laughed at Layla getting yelled at. Miss Powers pointed a steel rod that extended in Gwen's face.

"I have no idea why you're laughing. You think good looks alone are going to get you anywhere in life, Miss Grayson?"

Gwen shrugged, smiling devilishly, "It helps I guess."

Miss Powers twisted the still rod's ball point tip into Gwen's cheek, annoying the girl slightly. "I bet you enjoy that," Miss Powers took it away and looked at her laptop as if looking at some instruction.

"What do you want us...," Layla began. She was cut off with an angry, "SHH!"

Layla and Gwen looked at each other worried. Finally after another moment of tense silence Miss Powers looked at the girls, smiled and said, "You two have to learn to work as a team. You both have much potential but..."

"We're in different categories, right?" Gwen said, actually not trying to come off as mean but Layla knew exactly where she was coming from; she gave her a dirty look, Gwen stuck her tongue out at her childishly.

Miss Powers slapped her hand down on the desk, "You are not girls anymore you are both 18! You need to start acting like adults! Vought does not work with immature little brats!"

"I'm so not immature," Gwen said, pouting and folding her arms into her chest.

"Well you're going to have to prove it...," Miss Powers said firmly, "You are going to have to learn to be a team. To be best friends."

Layla and Gwen rolled their eyes. Miss Powers slapped her desk once more, startling them. She made eye contact with each of them.

"Go on hug it out," Miss Powers sighed. Layla and Gwen looked at one another begrudgingly, "Go on. I'm sure there's plenty of other girls who wish they could be in your position."

Gwen and Layla very slowly moved closer to one another but were unwilling to put their arms around each other like the other was poisonous to their health. With a bit more inspiring words from Miss Powers they hugged. "Tighter. Now face each other."

They faced each other but with no emotion on their face. Both found this humiliating.

"Now look at each other but no blinking."

"What?" Gwen frowned.

"Looking into each others eyes with no blinking for at least a minute helps you read the other person. You will begin to form a connection."

"Oh!" Layla exclaimed, "I read about this!"

"Quiet, Miss Williams!" Miss Powers scolded, "Now do it."

Layla held onto Gwen's lower back as she stared in those expressive brown eyes of hers; they reminded her of Hershey's chocolate. Gwen seemed so...sad. When looking into Layla's eyes Gwen seemed more vulnerable.

Gwen held onto Layla's shoulders. Something about her eyes made her feel safe, more confident. It was like being hypnotized, almost no real control over herself.

"Now feel each other's face," ,their principal instructed, "Gently. Now the hair."

The girls did so, caressing each other, it felt weird but also comforting.

"Now I want you to rest your foreheads on one another's."

They did this, easing into each other while not breaking eye contact. This seemed to go on for a long time but the minute was only a little halfway over. It was mesmerizing and then they were broken out of it.

"Very good, ladies."

Layla was still in a daze, Gwen pushed her away from her and acted like it was nothing but deep down she was feeling the same odd, confusing emotions.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yes...but first I'd like to see a kiss."

Layla and Gwen looked on horrified. This had to be a joke this was insane. Miss Powers wasn't laughing though she glared on impatiently.

"A kiss?" Layla gulped.

"Yes. On the cheek."

This was only a mild relief. A kiss on the cheek? What was this?

"Then we'll be done here?" Gwen scoffed.

"Yes. I promise," Miss Powers smirked.

"Ok come here " Gwen said, grabbing Layla's hand. They were inches apart. It was getting kind of hot in that office right now but neither knew why.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Miss Powers snapped, angered at their stalling.

Finally they reluctantly puckered their lips and did the ridiculous request. Layla went first planting a soft one on Gwen's cheek. Gwen planted a kind of wet and sloppy one on Layla. Both turned a bit red. It was weird.

"How was that?" Miss Powers stood there with a proud look on her face.

"It was nothing," said Gwen, brushing off the unusual act.

"Yeah...nothing " Layla said quietly.

"Good girls. Now here is your homework."

She presented them both with two copies of a list. "FRIEND ACTIVITIES".

Both were stunned at what they read listed as 'Friend Activities'.

Shopping together. Baking together. Sharing ice cream. Sun bathing in bikinis, etc.

"Um, what?" Both asked in unison.

"Well you're not off the hook yet. I expect all of those to be done by the end of the week. You have to take pictures too. I have to know you two spent time together. And no trying to get these all done in one day. I expect at least three of these activities done after school before completion."

"What the hell do these have to do with anything?" Gwen demanded, crumpling her copy in hand.

"Vought needs to see a sense of a true bond. You two are like princesses or at least that's what image they want of you. They want you to appear perfect, angelic even."

"This seems really strange, Principal Powers," Layla said, perplexed.

"Was anyone talking to you?" Miss Powers gave her the dirtiest look.

"This isn't fair," Gwen said aloud.

"Life isnt fair, sweetheart. At some point we all have to bend over and take it. So what are you going to do?"

"There's no way I'm getting expelled for not licking ice cream with this loser! My mom's a lawyer! We'll sue your asses!"

"Go right ahead " said Miss Powers, easing back into her chair, "You can certainly try."

Gwen was fed up with this, she grabbed her purse and left. Layla ran after her.

"Wait up!"

Of course Layla didn't want to get kicked out of Sky High it was all she really had and if Gwen was serious about getting her mother to sue she wanted in on this. Gwen agreed she could come to her house but she wasn't allowed to touch anything or even dare go near her room.

They took the last bus scheduled to leave before the school closed, if they didn't they'd be stuck there all night floating above the clouds.

Gwen's house was in a respectable middle class neighborhood just like Layla's but that didn't stop her from acting like it was too high class for someone like her.

Gwen's mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner when they both entered. "Oh, hi dear, I didn't know you were going to have a friend over."

"Mom we need to talk."

Gwen's mother saw just how serious her daughter looked and took a break. She took Gwen's copy of the 'Friend Activities' and sat down to read it over. She looked up at the girls with skepticism.

"This isnt a joke, Mrs Grayson," Layla assured her.

"Yeah, mom our principal is sick."

Mrs Grayson put the paper aside and let out a hardy laugh. Both girls thought she had lost her mind.

"Mom! This is serious!"

"Honey, why are you wasting my time?"

Gwen's mouth opened wide and unhinged.

"You know if I took this to court we wouldn't win. Vought owns everything. They'd just get their attorneys together and make all of this disappear."

"They can't do that!" Layla shouted.

"Afraid they can but I mean this doesn't sound like the end of the world."

"That's bullshit! She said she'd expel us if we didn't fo this! She made us spank each other!"

"Nothing you wouldn't see done at any college. This is the big leagues. Vought gets what Vought wants. Hell if they wanted you two to eat each other's pussies I'd say get licking."

"Well I won't do it! I wont do anything on this stupid list!"

"Oh but you will," Mrs Grayson said, grabbing her daughter by the face, "We worked too hard to just let you give up. You're a star at that school. If you drop out you are cut off you understand me?"

Layla couldn't believe Gwen's own mother would act this way, her parents would never sell out their own daughter this way.

Gwen's mother made a point about the pictures not being a big deal. Vought obviously wanted them to be model ready even if it did seem exploitive. Both shrugged it off and decided to pose for some pictures. They decided to get the ice cream one over with.

"You should strip," Mrs Grayson suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Layla asked hesitantly.

"Well you don't want to get ice cream all over your clothes do you?"

Both agreed since they would likely go and do the sunbathing next. Layla had on a green bra and panties, Gwen was eying her up and down to compare.

"See you girls aren't so different, "Mrs Grayson said, putting an arm around her daughter after Gwen stripped down to her black bra and thong.

Both girls had fantastic bodies though maybe Gwen had a firmer bust, nicer legs but both were drop dead gorgeous. They agreed to lick from a single cone of french vanilla ice cream. Weird but both actually laughed and had a good time as the ice cream melted down their hands and down their necks. Layla had some on the tip of her nose; Gwen was encouraged to lick it off.

"Now how about I hose you girls off outside and record you putting oil on each other out on the deck."

Both Gwen and Layla did a double take.

"Don't you mean take pictures?" Layla questioned.

"Er yeah. Take pictures," Mrs Grayson said, correcting herself. That was a close one.

* * *

Miss Powers sat at her desk talking to that handsome voice. It was a good thing she called Mrs Grayson when she did it would've ruined all their fun. Enough money could change anyone's tune. Layla's parents would likely be very easy.

"We can't wait to see those videos," ,said the Vought rep.

"I know exactly what you mean," Miss Powers watched the video of Layla spanking Gwen multiple times.

"We have a lot more in store. Our clients will be interested to see how far they'll go."

"Well they're just girls after all " Miss Powers laughed, "Very naive. I'm sure they'll do more even when the stakes are a little higher."

"I have some ideas if you'd like to hear."

"Honey I'm all ears..."

**Will likely continue. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
